


Hug coupon

by Mpkorver



Series: 12th chapter break fics [7]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpkorver/pseuds/Mpkorver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli wants to hug Emil but doesn't know how to initiate it. He gets an idea on how to communicate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug coupon

The more Lalli stared at Emil (and at his fabulous hair), the more he wanted to hug him. Lalli was sure the Swede respected his boundaries and wouldn’t hug too tight, or too long. But how was he going to do this? Because of the language barrier, he couldn’t just ask Emil “Hej, would you like a hug?”

Then, Lalli got an idea. He went to the back of the cattank, where the books were, and he got a spare blank piece of paper. He grabbed a pen and, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, he scribbled on the paper. He looked at his masterpiece. Perfect.

The Finn walked to Emil.  
“Hi, Lalli.” Emil greeted.  
Lalli didn’t reply but pushed the piece of paper in Emil’s hands and run off, leaving Emil confused behind.

Emil opened the folded piece of paper. It looked like Lalli had written him a letter of some sort. Great, of course it was written in Finnish. It was pretty, Lalli had put effort in writing. Emil decided to ask Tuuri what it said.

“Tuuri, look, Lalli has written me some kind of letter, can you decipher it for me, please?” Emil handed Tuuri the piece of paper.  
Tuuri’s eyes widened and so did her smile.  
“Eee… so cute… Lalli wrote this for you, how adorable… I didn’t know Lalli could be so cute, eee…”

“What did he write? What?!” Emil ask-yelled, exploding from curiosity.  
“It’s not exactly a letter… it’s a coupon for one free hug! Eee!” Tuuri replied, giving the coupon back.  
Emil blushed. “Oh… thanks for translating. I’m off to exchange my coupon.”

Emil found Lalli in the forest close to the cattank, in the direction where he had run off. He looked a bit nervous. When Lalli noticed Emil, the latter smiled and held up his coupon, pointing at it. Lalli looked a bit surprised, like he hadn’t completely expected Emil to show up, understanding what the note said. Lalli clumsily wrapped his arms around Emil.

Emil hugged him back. He enjoyed being this close to Lalli. When they pulled back, the Swede handed over the coupon to Lalli.  
The Finn hadn’t thought so far. Was he supposed to take the coupon? But he didn’t want to, he wanted to hug Emil again. So he did. Emil, a bit surprised, held Lalli close again. The mage enjoyed the feeling of Emil’s arms around him. When they pulled back, Emil handed over the coupon to Lalli again, who took it this time.

This wasn’t part of the plan. How was he going to hug Emil next time? He got another idea.

When Emil returned to the bunk room, on his pillow he found the same coupon back, only now with the word ‘one’ (before ‘hug’) crossed out and replaced by the infinity sign, making the coupon good for an infinite amount of free hugs.  
Emil smiled. He was definitely going to use this coupon, when Lalli felt up for it too.


End file.
